


Morgenstund hat Gold im Mund

by Rebecca



Category: Tatort
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 02:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca/pseuds/Rebecca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boerne sprüht vor Energie, Thiel fühlt sich um den Schlaf gebracht, und Thiels Hinterteil rückt unerwartet in den Mittelpunkt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Vielen Dank an cricri für die Anmerkungen! ♥

"Los, kommen Sie schon, Thiel, raus aus den Federn! Es ist bald acht Uhr, das Wetter ist herrlich und Morgenstund hat bekanntlich Gold im Mund!"

"... und Blei in'n Mors", grummelte Thiel, während er verschlafen versuchte, sich von Boerne nicht die Bettdecke entreißen zu lassen. Warum hatte Boerne eigentlich immer noch seinen Schlüssel? Er schien in letzter Zeit immer häufiger davon Gebrauch zu machen — höchste Zeit, dem ganzen ein Ende zu setzen. Andererseits, irgendwie hatte Thiel sich schon fast daran gewöhnt, dass Boerne ungefragt bei ihm hereinplatzte, sei es beim Fernsehen, beim Essen oder beim Kochen, und meistens war Boernes Gesellschaft ja auch schön. Aber dass Boerne ihn so mir nichts dir nichts Samstags morgens im Bett überfiel, noch dazu am ersten Wochenende seit langem, an dem er mal wieder ausschlafen konnte, das ging dann doch entschieden zu weit.

Thiel spürte einen kräftigen Ruck am anderen Ende der Decke, und der Zipfel, an den er sich so verbissen geklammert hatte, entglitt ihm. Die Decke landete irgendwo außer Reichweite auf dem Fußboden.

Ungerührt fuhr Boerne fort: "Dass _Sie_ in ihrem Allerwertesten zu viel Gewicht herumschleppen, ist natürlich wahr, und in Ihrem Bauch ebenfalls, wenn ich das mal so anmerken darf, aber gerade in so einem Fall sind morgendliche sportliche Aktivitäten..."

"Ist ja nett, dass Sie sich um meinen Hintern sorgen", sagte Thiel, bevor Boerne zu einem langen Vortrag ansetzen konnte. Meist ließ der Herr Professor sich ja nicht mehr stoppen, wenn er erstmal in Fahrt war, aber nun brach er mit einem irritierten "Wie bitte?" ab. Dann sah er an Thiel hinunter, blieb dort mit dem Blick hängen und schluckte. Thiel sah zu, wie der sonst so wortreiche Boerne zu einer Erwiderung ansetzte, mit der Hand eine große Geste vollführte, den Mund schloss und wieder öffnete, all das, während er immer noch auf Thiels Hinterteil starrte.

Interessant. Nicht ganz, was Thiel erwartet hatte, aber interessant.

Vielleicht lag es daran, dass Thiel noch nicht ganz wach war und dass er darum die Dinge zu einfach sah, oder vielleicht daran, dass er in der Nacht sehr lebhaft geträumt hatte, aber auf einmal hatte er eine klare Vorstellung davon, was er wollte. Was Boerne anscheinend auch wollte. "Morgendliche sportliche Aktivitäten, hm?" Die Worte kamen so leicht über seine Lippen, dass er sich fragte, warum er nicht schon eher darauf gekommen war.

Boernes Blick schnellte nun wieder nach oben. "Moment, so war das nicht... _Sie_ haben doch..."

Thiel schnaubte. Boernes Interesse war nicht zu übersehen gewesen, was zierte der sich jetzt so? Wenn er genauer darüber nachdachte, hatte diese Möglichkeit doch schon länger zwischen ihnen geschwebt, oder? Aber es war zu früh am Morgen, um sich darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen. "Ich werde jedenfalls noch nicht aufstehen", sagte er deshalb nur. "Entweder Sie kommen ins Bett, oder Sie gehen wieder."

Falls er die Situation doch gründlich missverstanden hatte, konnte er die ganze Sache immer noch als Scherz abtun. War schließlich auch nicht viel verfänglicher als manches, was Boerne sich so erlaubte.

Aber Thiels direkte Worte zeigten schließlich Wirkung — Boerne erwachte aus seiner Starre. "Aber glauben Sie bloß nicht, dass ich Sie so einfach davonkommen lasse!" Er beugte sich hinunter, um sich die Schuhe auszuziehen, und plapperte währenddessen ununterbrochen weiter. "Morgen ist schließlich auch noch ein Tag, ein Sonntag, um genau zu sein, und ein bisschen frische Luft und Sonne würden Ihnen ganz gut tun, finden Sie nicht auch. Wir könnten..."

Thiel rollte die Augen und rutschte ein wenig beiseite, um Platz zu machen. "Und gib die Decke wieder her," sagte er in den Wortschwall hinein, und als ihm klar wurde, dass sich nun ganz neue Möglichkeiten auftaten, Boerne zum Schweigen zu bringen, grinste er breit. Morgenstund hat Gold im Mund, in der Tat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die eigentliche Geschichte ist hier zuende, aber im nächsten Kapitel gibt es noch eine kleine Idee, wie es weitergehen könnte.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die Idee zu dieser Szene kam mir durch eine Anmerkung von cricri. Ansonsten ist dieser Teil samt Fehlern auf meinem Mist gewachsen.

Boerne hatte den Faden verloren. Er, der sich normalerweise seiner Eloquenz rühmte, war mitten im Satz stecken geblieben und wusste noch nicht einmal mehr, wovon er eigentlich geredet hatte. Aber es war ja auch gewissermaßen eine Ausnahmesituation, dass er sich hier in Thiels Schlafzimmer auszog während Thiel im Bett auf ihn wartete. Da konnte man ein wenig Zerstreutheit durchaus gelten lassen. Zwar war Boerne schon länger die Idee im Kopf herumgespukt, dass da mehr zwischen ihnen sein könnte — und zugegebenermaßen war es kein Zufall, dass er Thiel im Schlaf überrascht hatte — aber nun war doch alles recht schnell gekommen. Wer hätte auch schon mit Thiels plötzlichem Anflug von Direktheit rechnen können?

Gerade räkelte Thiel sich genüsslich, und das alte T-Shirt, welches ihm als Schlafanzug diente, rutschte nach oben und gab den Blick auf seinen Bauch frei. Boerne konnte blonde Haare erspähen, die sich von Thiels Bauchnabel ausgehend südwärts zogen und dort unter dem Bund seiner Unterhose verschwanden. Eine Unterhose, die, wenn sie schon modisch kein Highlight war, doch zumindest recht viel preisgab.

Boerne schluckte und beeilte sich, aus seinen Socken zu kommen. Er konnte es kaum erwarten, nun endlich anzufassen, was er so lange nur unauffällig hatte bewundern dürfen. Ob sich Thiels Haare so fein anfühlten, wie sie aussahen? Ob Thiels Körper noch warm war vom Schlaf? Und war Thiel eigentlich kitzelig? Boerne dachte gerade noch daran, die Bettdecke vom Fußboden aufzusammeln, dann kletterte er zu Thiel ins Bett.

Thiels Reaktion allerdings war alles andere als enthusiastisch. Genau genommen gab es überhaupt gar keine Reaktion.

"Thiel?" fragte Boerne. Wollte Thiel ihn etwa auf den Arm nehmen? Das war nun wirklich nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt für Späße!

"Thiel!" Boerne stupste den anderen an und erhielt als Antwort—

— ein leises, aber seliges Schnarchen.


End file.
